


the less I know the better

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, How do tattoos work?, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Murder, Murder is slow burn, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killer Hux, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Kylo, Tattoos, Torture, Tryung to get the basics, might get graphic, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: It's the same every week.Every Wednesday at six o'clock on the dot, Armitage Hux, a snarky, reclusive ginger, comes into his parlor and requests a tattoo. A singular, black tally mark on the inside of his forearm.Every week, same tattoo, for the past twelve weeks and counting.Kylo becomes curious as to why.or; the serial killer autagged for future chapters, more to be added.





	the less I know the better

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm actually being productive!  
> this is mostly a few months old, wrote for my English class but never finished it. never cared much for it, and I still feel iffy on it, but my beta readers seemed it enjoy it enough.  
> plus we don't have nearly enough serial killer au's, and even less where hux is originally the killer  
> fair warning this will probably be a mess, my writing is super rusty, and all criticism would be appreciated!  
> can't say how often I'll update, but it'll happen  
> beta-d, kind of

Wednesday, May 23rd:

  
It's the same every week.

Every Wednesday at six o'clock on the dot, Armitage Hux, a snarky, reclusive ginger, comes into his parlor and requests a tattoo. A singular, black tally mark on the inside of his forearm. Every week, same tattoo, for the past twelve weeks.

He doesn't usually talk, other than the occasional greeting and snide remark, sometimes a 'thanks' too. But, he's a faithful costumer.

It's quiet, other than the dull hum of the soda machine through the hall. The parlor usually is, unless Poe's listening to the radio like he sometimes does, or is overly upset and just paces around the shop spewing spanish profanities. It adds character to the place, though.

It's Wednesday, almost six, and Kylo awaits patiently for his last costumer of the day. Poe's already left for the day, so he finds himself passing the time by idly flipping through "First Order Vogue", which is the only magazine he's ever bothered with subscribing to. Poe cleaned up the place before leaving, so there isn't much else to do.

He's stirred from his thoughts at the sound of the door's bell, and he doesn't even need to look through the hall to know it's Hux.

It's all routine.

"Just come on back!" Kylo hollars, then he's in the back and setting up his work area; sanitizing both tools and hands. Armitage's there by the time he's ready, and wastes no time with sitting himself down and pulling up his shirt sleeve.

"The usual?" Kylo asks, taking a sterilizing wipe to the gingers forearm. Hux nods in reply, and says nothing while Kylo goes about adding his thirteenth tally mark.

"So," Kylo starts, and presses the needle against pale flesh. "How are you this week? Anything new?"

Hux glances over to him, and smiles, but can't find himself in the mood to converse, so he doesn't. He glances away from the artist (Kylo Ren, he's come to known), and focuses on the feeling of the tattoo gun instead. It's a sharp, rhythmic feeling, but he's strangely fond of it.

Kylo, seeing as Hux isn't going to bother with talking, decides that conversation isn't going to go anywhere this week. So he works without saying anymore.

He's sure that's the first smile he's seen from Hux before.

* * *

 

When he's done, and Hux is gone, Ren closes up shop and heads home. The rest of his evening is uneventful, as usual. But even as he busies himself with his nightly tasks of showering and dinner, he thinks of Hux.

 When he sleeps that night, he dreams of ginger hair, bright green eyes, and freckles.

* * *

 Wednesday, May 30th:  
"Poe, you don't understand. This guy is just- I’m not sure.." It's the following Wednesday, and Kylo finds himself unable to do anything than think about that mysterious ginger that will arrive in approximately two hours, so he sprawls all over the loveseat in the back and complains to Poe.

“You're over thinking this, Kylo. He doesn't talk much, he gets literally the same tattoo every week. We've seen weirder.” Poe remarks; scrolling through something on his phone. He learned long ago not to pay much attention to Kylo's excessive gushing.

“That's not what I mean, Poe. I just can't decipher him, like I usually can.” Kylo rolls onto his side, throws a leg up on the back of the couch, and strains his neck to watch Poe fiddle with his phone.

“You're not even listening to me. I don't pay you to text your boyfriend all day, you know?”

“You don't pay me to be your therapist either.” Poe shoots back, and sets his phone to the side. He just wants to go home, not listen about a weird ginger fascination.

“Let’s face it, Ren. You're too overdramatic, just stop worrying about it. Its getting weird at this point.”

Kylo huffs. Poe isn't wrong, it is odd for him to suddenly be so fascinated with this man. Its something about his eyes, he's sure. The way they gleam, like they know something awful. They're beautiful.

“Okay, I'm going home. You'll have to think about sir ginger by yourself, okay?” Poe pushes himself up from his seat, pockets his phone, and is through the door before Ren even has time to complain further.

As Poe exits the shop, he passes by the ginger he assumes is Hux. He gives a brief wave to him, but is met by nothing more than a curtesy nod.

At this point, Hux knows that waiting around the front lobby is a waste of time. Its routine that allows him to pass on by the desk and head back, where he knows Kylo is. It’s routine that allows him the convinence of being able to steralize his own skin (red, sore, from previous tallys), before venturing further to find the tall, scraggly haired parlor owner that, is too, part of his routine.

Its always routine for Hux.

“Ren, where are you? I’m ready.” Hux calls, each letter accented quite perfectly. Kylo’s only mildly shocked, and quite promptly rolls right off the side of the couch. Hux was early, he was sure. Wasn’t he?

“I’ll be there in a minute, just hold on.” But there is no holding on, because Hux is standing in the doorway, giving him a very confused cock of the eyebrows.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Armitage asks, leans against the door frame.

Kylo gives a shrug of his shoulders, shuffles up to his feet. He can feel the effects of mild embarresment in his cheeks.

“Nothin’, you ready?” He strides past Hux, into his working space, and starts sanitizing things before Armitage even replies.

There’s no need to, anyways. Armitage knows he doesn’t need vocal cues for Ren to know he was, as always, ready when he was. It was a strange, trusting thing. He assumed it was far more developed than he knew.

Hux took his usual seat, pulled up the sleeve to his dark blue flannel, and watched as Ren dutifully began the ever repeating tattoo process. Number fourteen.

“So, I gotta ask at this point- what are these even for?” Kylo asks; his usual attempt at conversing. There’s no reply, as usual.

“Okay, let me guess then.. Ex lovers? How many pets you have? People youve killed?”

The sudden burst of laughter that emits from the ginger is shocking, unusual. He watches at Hux is quick to cover his mouth, to try and contain his laughter. Its of no use really.

  
“My goodness,” he pauses, collects himself, before finishing, “those are quite the assumptions.”

  
Kylo is baffled, he's unsure what he's said that humors the ginger so much, but nonetheless its very pleasing.

Hux takes a deep breath, shifts his gaze away from the other. A thought pops into his head.

“Do you think I’m capable of murder?” He asks, straightforward and simple, his tone somewhat thoughtful. Kylo sets the tattoo gun down, leans off to the side to get a bandage.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Hux looks back to him, gives what he assumes is an assessing look over, then shrugs.

“Just a question. You did ask if these were victim numbers, which is a wild assumption.” The ginger replies, but Kylo is quick to notice he seems amused.

“Right, uh, sorry..” Kylo trails off, feeling the familar twinge embarrassment when his customer laughs again. He gets up and moves towards the front of the shop, being done with tbeir weekly dealings, and heads to the counter.

Hux promptly follows, as is custom, until he stands opposite of Ren.

“The question still stands,though.” He says, fishing out his wallet, and Kylo gives him another baffled look.

“What?”

“Do you think I’m capable of murder?”

The question is serIous, and Kylo takes a few moments to think of his response.

“No,” He says, firm, confident, then follows with, “Are you?”

“Perhaps.” Hux says, places his payment on the counter, and leaves it at that. Then hes out the door before Kylo has the chance to reply.

 

Kylo closes shop shortly after, thoughts led astray by the ominous ginger and his questions.

 


End file.
